The present invention relates to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) having an explosion proof band, and more particularly to a cathode-ray tube having an explosion proof band with an improved close fixation effect.
Generally, the edge of a CRT panel 20 is fitted with an explosion proof band 30 as shown in FIG. 1. If cracking occurs from a strong outward shock to the CRT whose interior maintains a strong vacuum, explosion proof band 30 prevents the cracking from spreading. This prevents CRT 10 from exploding.
The conventional explosion proof band 30 is made of a metal having a high tension strength, and a lug 34 is welded to be fixed to each of the four corners of the band-shaped body. The explosion proof band 30 is banded to the sides around panel 10 (hereinafter referred to as banding face 21) to have a high tension strength. Such an explosion proof band 30 shown in FIG. 2 has a rectangular cross-sectional shape. A strip of adhesive tape T lies between band 30 and banding face 21 so as to prevent band 30 which is heated to a high temperature from directly contacting the banding face 21.
The explosion proof band as described above has a substantially rectangular cross-section. It also has such a treated surface so as to be very smooth, so that, even though it is indirectly attached to banding face 21 by adhesive tape T, the band can slip on either the adhesive tape T or the banding face 21. Particularly, once a high tension is given to the body of band 30, then the portion towards the outer surface expands a great deal more than its central portion. This causes a decline in the adhesive effect in connection to the banding face, thereby diminishing the explosion preventing effect.